1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is fuel injection type internal combustion engines comprising a cylinder head which is provided with a pair of intake valve bores facing a combustion chamber, a single intake passage for each combustion chamber, and a pair of intake ports between which a partition wall is interposed and which connect the intake passage and the intake valve bores to each other, and a fuel injection valve disposed to extend in a direction from the intake passage toward the intake valve bores and having a fuel ejection port, in the vicinity of which air assist ejection ports are disposed for finely atomizing the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a fuel injection type internal combustion engine has been conventionally known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,370. In this prior art fuel injection type internal combustion engine, an air flow is directed in a direction perpendicular to the direction of ejection of the fuel jet to collide against the fuel jet, thereby ejecting the finely atomized fuel from a single ejection port. However, the partition wall dividing the pair of intake ports independently connected to the pair of intake valve bores is located forward of the fuel injection valve and hence, the collision of the ejected flow of the fuel against the partition wall cannot be avoided. Therefore, an irregular flow of the fuel deposited on the partition wall into the combustion chamber causes a reduction in the control response of the operation of the engine. Particularly at a low temperature, the deposition of the fuel in the form of liquid film is increased and hence, it is difficult to provide the intended air-fuel ratio in a transitional operational condition, such as during speed-increasing, bringing about a considerable deterioration of the operation of the engine and the property of the exhaust gas.